


Anniversary | Hank Anderson x Reader

by Smitherin7



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hank Anderson Has a Big Dick, Hank Anderson Swears, Hank Anderson has scars, Hank Being Awesome, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Praise Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smitherin7/pseuds/Smitherin7
Summary: Hank just got home from a longer shift than anticipated and you don't have a gift for him.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Anniversary | Hank Anderson x Reader

Hank’s shift was running long, it was past ten and he was still stuck on a homicide case. I was laid out on the couch with his Detroit police hoodie and a pair of his sweatpants, Sumo laid on the floor parallel to me. I scratched his chin and behind his ears, watching his tail wag excitedly.

The news on TV was merely background noise to keep the silence away. The curtains around the house were closed, not to say that if they were drawn that light would be shining through, it was a late Detroit night in Winter for God’s sake. I heard Hank’s car pull up, Sumo’s ears perked up at the sound and he started to jump about excitedly.

“Daddy’s home.” I turned so that I would see him walk in, the door swung open and he dragged himself through the doorway. He shucked his coat off and tossed it to the floor, kicked his shoes off and leaned over the back of the couch to look at me.

“Didn’t mean to stay out that long.” He muttered, his tone very apologetic. I sat up onto my knees and kissed him, bringing my hands up to his face. It was cold, his beard was wet from the snowfall.

“I’ve had Sumo to keep me company.” As quickly as he was hyped up, he went to lay by his food bowl. Hank smiled and grabbed something from the jacket he had thrown to the floor, I watched him curiously.

“Happy six month anniversary.” He pulled a small box of chocolates out of one of the pockets, a note attached at the top. I felt my heart stop briefly, I forgot our anniversary... He passed me the box.

Life is shitty but being with you isn’t, I love you.

I let him sit down before wrapping my arms around his shoulders, he held me waist and kissed my forehead.

“I forgot to get you something... I’m sorry.” I closed my eyes tightly and let my body fall limp against him. Six months and I was still as incompetant as when we started dating.

“That’s alright, (Y/N).” He moved me so that he could look me in the eyes, he ran his thumbs across my face to make sure I wasn’t crying. His smile turned into a slight smirk as he ran his hand across my neck and shoulders.

“You can just pay me back another way.” Hank’s voice was low, sending chills up my back. I knew what he was talking about. I rolled my eyes and nudged him playfully.

“You just got back.” Despite my statement, I moved up onto his lap and ran my fingers down the back of his neck. He ran his hands across my sides and stopped at my hips, squeezing slightly.

“And I’ve been wanting to fuck you all day.” He pulled me closer and grinded up against me teasingly. I leaned my head against his shoulder and ran my hands under his shirt. He had started to lose weight since he stopped drinking and it showed, he still had a stomach but he was more fit.

Hank kept one hand on my hip and moved the other one to the rim of the hoodie I was wearing.

“You look good in my clothes but you’ll look better without them.” He quickly pulled the hoodie over my head before I could fully process his sentence, leaving my torso exposed to the cool air in the house. My nipples hardened from the cold, goosebumps spread down my spine.

“I feel like you looked that one up.” I crossed my arms in an attempt to warm up, watching him shrug with embarrassment.

“Doesn’t matter, I know you love it.” Before I could make another remark, he silenced me with a kiss, waiting a few seconds until he teased open my mouth with his tongue. I adjusted my arms again to wrap them around the nape of Hank’s neck, my fingers played with the lengths of his hair. 

He pulled back and took his shirt off, he loved showing off the tattoo on his chest to me, along with the scars he had gotten from his years on the force. Bullets, slashes, even some bites. 

“God I love your scars.” I traced some of my favourites with my index finger. A stab wound he had gotten a few years ago while dealing with a red ice dealer, a bullet he’d gotten in the arm whilst arguing with Gavin one day.

Hank’s hand dragged under the sweatpants I had thrown on earlier and over my skin. I clutched to his shoulders and felt his thumb circle my clit, his index and middle finger moving over my entrance. He knew how to rile me up, he was good with his hands. 

“Hank...” I exhaled, pushing my hips down to try and get him to stop teasing me. I felt him smile against my neck.

“Let me have some fun, that can be my present.” That son of a bitch. I whined quietly and started to fixate on unbuckling his belt to distract myself. He pushed his fingers in and started to bite at my neck, focusing on my collar bone. The squelching noise from my wetness against his fingers made my face flush, I never liked that noise.

“So wet.” He hummed to himself in a pleased tone, he loved seeing how much he could tease me, how much he could push my limits. I managed to unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants. I palmed at him through his boxers now that I could reach them. I could feel my orgasm hitting me, I moved my hips with Hank’s hand and moaned softly, leaving scratches at his shoulders.

“Shit.” He brought his fingers up to his face and sucked on them, making me look at him as he did it. 

“M-Motherfucker.” I managed to get out with an eye roll and a stupid smile. 

“Get on your knees.” He kissed me again before moving me to the floor in front of him. I looked over at Sumo, he was sleeping peacefully on the kitchen floor. Hank stood up and pulled his jeans down so his dick was out before sitting again. I leaned forward and looked up at him as he put a hand through my hair and pulled me closer.

I closed my mouth around his tip and moved my tongue around as I slowly took more of him in my throat. He was seven inches, if I got to the base of his dick I would usually gag right after, not that Hank minded at all.

“God, you’re good at this.” The encouragement helped me, motivated me. I took him all in and held it for a couple of seconds before gagging, sending the familiar vibrations through his body. His grip had become more intense, using both hands now to pull at my hair and push me back down, essentially face fucking me now.

“F-uck.” He stammered, releasing himself. It was enough of a warning for me to prepare myself for it, considering he’d usually finish on my face. This was probably better to him than any materialistic thing I could’ve gotten him.

“C’mon.” He grabbed my hands and pulled me up, through the hallway and into his bedroom. He closed the door and smiled at me.

“Bed or the wall?”

“Bed, lie down.” I answered quickly, maybe too quickly. He stalked over to me until my legs were backed against the bed, he bent over me and pinned me with one of his hands on the mattress.

“You don’t get to order me around.” I ran my fingers down his chest, keeping my eyes half-lidded.

“I’m sorry, Lieutenant.” I knew he loved the power dynamic, I was a detective at the DPD, he had the authority over me and he knew it. He grabbed me by the waist and walked to the side of the bed, my legs latched around his hips anxiously. He laid on his back and I readjusted so that I was comfortably straddling him before realizing I still had the pants on. With another minute passed, I was fully naked and on top of Hank. He grabbed my hand and kissed it gently.

“You’re beautiful.” He ran his hand down my body again, smiling contentedly. I bit my lip and cupped his cheek.

I lifted myself over his dick and gradually lowered myself onto him. His head tilted back, waiting for me to finish lowering myself so he could fuck me like a sex doll. He was nothing if not patient. Our pelvises connected, signalling that he was good to go now. 

“Tell me what you want.” He stroked my cheek with the back of his hand. I moved my hips against him and steadied myself with a hand on his chest.

“You know.” I whined, shifting more of my weight forward, arching my back. He smirked at me again and played with my boobs, rubbing my nipples gently without thought.

“Don’t be shy, sweetheart.” He ran one hand down my stomach and back to my clit, touching it as lightly as he could. I shivered and dug my nails into his chest, I was barely able to process my thoughts coherently. The lack of attention right now mixed with the stimulation from earlier made it hard to think straight.

“Fuck me until I can’t walk right.” I managed to get it out, grinding against him. Within a few seconds, I was underneath him, my wrists were pinned above me and my legs were around his waist. He started moving slowly only to tease me, his thumb circled my clit with more pressure now.

“F-Faster please.” I kept my eyes closed and tightened my legs to pull him closer. Without hesitation, he started to go faster, pistoning into me as fast as he could. I let myself go limp in his grip, he was stronger than me, he was bigger than me, he was more intimidating than me.

“You’re so good.” He leaned down to kiss me before mumbling things into my ear. It never took long for me to hit my limit, especially when he was pounding into me the way he was.

“H-ank-” I felt my second orgasm come, if I weren't already spent I would’ve moved with him. He kept going, driving me past my high until everything felt light and hazy. I was starting to feel sore from the overstimulation but I endured, I knew that Hank had to be close at this point. Tears spilled down my cheeks, my breathing was erratic and I had probably been saying Hank’s name for the past couple of minutes.

“Fuck, I’m close.” He pulled out and quickly stroked himself until he finished on my stomach. He let my wrists go and kissed me sloppily again before falling on top of me. His weight was comfortable on me, even though he weighed a lot more than me.

“So was that a good gift?” I whispered, playing with his hair again.

“It was alright.” Hank pushed himself up and shrugged with a smile, I scoffed and punched him in the chest lightly.

“There’s a new scar.” He clutched his chest dramatically, trying to stifle a laugh.

“I love you.” I wrapped my arms around him again, burying my face into his chest.

“I love you too.”


End file.
